


Edo Era Voltron

by bekdebek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M, Pidge is a princess, Polyamory, Prostitute Lance, Smut, Violence, lots of smut, old age japan, rapist lotor, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekdebek/pseuds/bekdebek
Summary: Shiro is the lord of an expansive estate. He has a loveless marriage with Allura and two beautiful children, the prince Matt and princess Katie. (she prefers Pidge) He chases affections with his Samurai, Kogane-san, and both of them are smitten with Lotor's new prostitute, a foreigner named Lance.What love is to be found in Japan for a lord and his samurai?





	Edo Era Voltron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyxRedfoxWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxRedfoxWinchester/gifts).



> I've been writing this for quite some time. Finally finished the first Arc and am excited to share it with you guys. 
> 
> BTW smut ahead and lots of it. Of course, there's character development, drama, fighting, but also smut. 
> 
> Please leave me comments on if you liked it or how to better my work, Thank you!
> 
> Also here are some translation notes 
> 
> Nushi - master 
> 
> Sama- lord or formal honorific 
> 
> Aniki - older brother (even though Pidge is technically his daughter, they’re so close in age she sees him as more of a brother figure) 
> 
> Takara - treasure 
> 
> Neko - cat or kitten 
> 
> Yariman - Slut 
> 
> Kuso - fuck 
> 
> Puisin - Irish for kitten 
> 
> chikushō - shit or “oh shit”
> 
> Seitza position - sitting on your knees, with your legs underneath you and toes facing down. Usually followed with a bow. Princesses have to sit like that for hours, yikes. 
> 
> Palo - fuck in Cuban slang

“Who is that?” The samurai rested one hand on his sword, as raven black as his long hair, the other grazing his crimson kimono. 

 

“What’s that, Keith?” The young princess asked. 

 

“That man, over there, with Lotor.” He didn’t try to hide his disdain for the fellow samurai. He carried with him a harem of prostitutes, all of which he owned, and made quite the profit off of. None of them were there voluntarily. 

 

“Lance? He’s the newest prostitute, apparently, his dad owed Lotor a lot of money so he bought Lance in exchange.”

 

“How do you know?” Keith looked at her confused, yet intrigued. 

 

“Shay told me.” 

 

“The one Takashi-sama just bought?” 

 

“Yeah, she’s gorgeous.” Hunk stood over the princess fanning her absentmindedly. She played with the sleeves on her elegant green kimono and ate a handful of nuts. 

 

“So why does Lotor have a _male_ prostitute?” 

 

“Cause he’s bi? Plus have you seen the guy? Everyone would pay to even look at Lance let alone fuck him.” 

 

Keith looked out again seeing Lotor parade him around. Lance wore a loose blue kimono barely holding on to his shoulders. The girls surrounding Lotor looked scared, poor things. Keith and his eyes met. The samurai was unable to look away, mesmerized by his blue eyes, he had never seen blue eyes before. The only foreigners he’s ever seen is Allura, Pidge, and Matt. But Lance? He was breathtaking. 

 

Lance blew a kiss before being pulled away by Lotor’s men. One of them wrapped his arm around his waist, and unlike the girls, he didn’t seem to mind. 

 

“I bet it’s an act,” Keith said out loud. 

 

“Bet what’s an act?” The princess questioned. 

 

“The whole, flirty, thing. I bet he doesn’t want to be there.” 

 

“Save up your money and buy him, or ask Aniki to.” 

 

“You said he was the newest addition?” Keith asked. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Then he’s low on the priority list for Takashi-sama.” Keith couldn’t help but say his name fondly. He meant the world to him and more. He was so honorable, saving all these prostitutes despite the cost to him. He was the son of a wealthy lord. He married Allura, but they weren’t in love. It was purely political. They were expected to have children but unable to conceive. They adopted two foreigners children and had the first white prince and princess ever to set foot in Japan. Matt and Katie, or as she calls herself, Pidge. 

 

“Oh, so no Cuban ass for you I guess.” Pidge chuckled. 

 

Keith scowled but she read right through him. He would love nothing more than to march over there and claim him as his, but he doubted he had the means. 

 

“Oh Aniki wanted to see you,” Pidge said munching on fruit this time. “Try not to suck his dick this time.” 

 

“You should have knocked!!” 

 

She waved her hand dismissively and Hunk chuckled awkwardly. He walked out of the room sliding the door shut behind him. He could hear them chatter away as he walked the halls of their massive estate. Shiro’s father took him in as a child, he and Shiro were trained together to be samurai, but when Shiro lost his arm and his father in the same year, he limited himself to being the Lord and nothing else, but he still managed to make time for Keith, especially when there was dick sucking involved. 

 

“Takashi-sama, you wanted to see me?” Keith said sliding open the door to their room. 

 

“Yes, I needed your advice.” Shiro turned around to face him. He wore a black silk kimono with an image of a sakura tree sprawled across the back. One sleeve was limp, but the other had a strong scarred arm inside it. 

 

“Of course, how can I help?” Keith closed the door behind him. 

 

“Should I sell my east branch?” 

 

“Why would you want to?”

 

“You see, their crops haven’t been very profitable, not as much as the west branch anyways. Another lord wishes to build their castle there, they would like it to be by a lake, not very many in that district.” 

 

“Are they offering a lot?”

 

“Yes, it would be a very profitable trade, to say the least.” 

 

“Why hesitate?”

 

“The farmers… I have nowhere else they can go, they’ll be out of work because of my greed.”

 

Keith grabbed Shiro’s only hand. “Takashi-sama, it's not greed, sacrifices have to be made.”

 

“I understand that, but I and my father were farmers once, a long time ago. He worked for a wealthy lord with no kin. He gave my father his estate and we haven’t stopped growing, even in.. his absence.”

 

Keith could hear the pain in his voice. 

 

Shiro’s grip tightened on Keith’s own. “I’m eternally thankful fate has brought us together, I care for you deeply.” 

 

“I care for you too.” Keith gave him a peck. 

 

“I’ll sell it, thank you my Takara.” Shiro kissed his fingers. Then he kissed his palms, then nuzzled into his neck and took a deep breath. He wrapped his arm around him and gave short kisses in his nape. 

 

Keith let out a gasp and trod his fingers through Shiro’s ponytail. “Takashi…sama.” 

 

Shiro released him and traced his neck with his finger. “How was your day Kogane?” 

 

Keith was disappointed with the drop in the mood but answered his question. “Spent some time with Katie-hime, Lotor has a new prostitute.” 

 

“Did he catch your eye?” Shiro raised a brow. 

 

“That’s an understatement.” Keith rested his head on Shiro’s chest. “I don’t know I’ve just been lonely.” Keith was hoping his sentiment would resume where they were previously, but alas, it did not. 

 

“Hmm,” Shiro said his face unreadable. 

 

Keith sighed, when will he know what Shiro is thinking?

 

 

 

 

******* 

 

 

“Who wishes to join me in my chambers tonight?” The prince asked the crowd of women. They huddled together, like frightened children. 

 

Lance’s ass hurt, but he took a look at the crowd, all of their eyes filled with so much fear. “Sure, I’ll do it.” He said unfazed. 

 

“You again Neko? Will no one else wish to take your place?”

 

“Trust me, I’m more than enough.” Lance wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him before pulling his kimono off his own shoulders, and down to his waist walking slowly to Lotor’s bedroom. He looked behind him to see a dozen thankful faces. 

 

_It’s worth it_

 

Lance took off his robe and lay on his bed seductively.

 

Lotor slid open the door and shut it behind him. “Eager now are you?”

 

Lance resisted the urge to roll his eyes and winked instead. 

 

Lance’s body was speckled with bruises. His nipples were pierced with a golden ring that had a blue stone in the middle. He had four piercings on each ear and one in his belly button. None of which he had given permission to have. 

 

“Over here, on your knees.” 

 

_Dammit, my throat already hurts._

 

Lance did as he was told. He flinched as Lotor grabbed his chin and positioned him in front of him. 

 

He pulled out a piece of cloth and covered Lance’s eyes. Lance opened his mouth wide. 

 

“That’s what I like to see.” He thrust in, in one fail swoop, Lance gagged slightly. Lance bobbed back and forth, swirling his tongue expertly. Lotor dug his sharp nails into his scalp irritating Lance. He continued bobbing drool slipping down his chin. Lotor thrust in deep and came down his throat. Lance swallowed like a champ and pulled back taking deep breaths. 

 

“Who said you could pull back?” Lotor said in a deadly voice. 

 

_Ugh._

 

“No one Nushi.” 

 

“Then what made you think I would let you?”

 

“I don’t know Nushi.” 

 

Suddenly Lance’s head was underneath Lotor’s foot, his cheek being crushed into the floor. 

 

_Great this again._

 

“Beg for it.” 

 

“Please..” 

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please fuck me..” 

 

“Was that so hard Neko?”

 

Lotor grabbed some oil, pouring it over Lance’s ass and back. He thrust in all the way to the hilt. Lance gasped at the contact. 

 

_Fucking finally, now we’re getting somewhere._

 

Lance was finally to the part he liked, penetration. He didn’t really care about the rest of it. It was a shame Lotor was terrible in bed because he had sex with him the most. He had absolutely no rhythm, and his dick was small. 

 

Lance was fucked twice already today, so even though it was usually at least a little enjoyable, it wasn’t today.Lotor pulled his head back and chomped on his neck. “Why so quiet?”

 

“I’m not..” Lance panted. He started moaning just to get Lotor off his back. He pictured reading by a lake due to boredom. Lotor came inside, which Lance hated because it took forever to clean up. 

 

“Go wash up and return to your quarters.” Lotor pushed him to the ground like a discarded rag. Lance struggled to stand up but managed to grab his kimono and make it to the bathhouse. Now the bathhouse was dangerous. Some men might recognize him, rape him, and Lance couldn’t fight back; he would get fingers broken if he did. 

 

He waited until it was in the middle of the night before he limped there. As he arrived he was happy to see it was empty and the water was steaming. He washed off in the basin next to the bath before entering. He cleaned himself out a little and then eased into the hot water. 

 

Lance sighed relieved wiggling his toes in the water. Suddenly the door opened. Lance groaned internally. His ass wasn’t ready, he just wanted a bath. He looked back to see the samurai he saw earlier. 

 

_Great. Samurai always jumps me._

 

Keith, however, stripped down and sat on the opposite side of the pool. He placed a rag with cool water on his head and nestled into the bath. 

 

Lance sat awkwardly full of suspicions. 

 

“Why are you staring?” Keith asked breaking the silence. 

 

“Well, I expected you to assault me by now.”

 

“Do you want me to?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Then I won’t.” Keith closed his eyes and lay his head back. 

 

Lance settled into the water allowing himself to relax. His wounds stung. He now had a bruise on his cheek and a cut on his lip as well as bruises on his arms and back, plus his ass hurt and there were bite marks everywhere. 

 

“Did you get in a fight?” Keith asked. 

 

“Sort of…” Lance looked at his reflection in the water, his cheek was swelling up quickly. 

 

“Who hurt you?” 

 

Lance was shocked by the softness of his voice, he had forgotten voices could be anything but rough and loud. “My Nushi.” 

 

Keith growled it was true, Pidge was right. He was a prostitute. To an abusive prince no less. If only he could afford him, he could take him away from there. 

 

“Don’t worry about me, Samurai, I can take care of myself.” 

 

“I believe it when I see it.” 

 

Lance gasped, offended. “I totally can! I’ve made it this far haven’t I?” Lance glared at Keith stopping, however, when he saw his eyes were as soft as his words. 

 

“This is where you want to be? You’re happy?” 

 

“Sure sure, very happy. I’m a yariman, what more do you want from me?” 

 

Keith looked unconvinced. “You like those bruises?” 

 

“Well, no... I don’t like the bruises. But I like having an excuse to have sex all day.” 

 

Keith lay his head back and covered his eyes with the towel. 

 

Lance glanced at his sword. He’d never been this close to one before, and Lotor never let him look at his. This was a golden opportunity. 

 

Lance got out of the pool and crept closer to Keith’s side. His eyes sparkled the closer and closer he got. He stuck his fingers out to touch it and was dragged into the water by Keith’s hand. 

 

“That’s mine, I won’t let you touch it.” 

 

Lance pouted and floated on his back looking at Keith upside down. 

 

“What if, I do something for you? Then can I look at it?”

 

“What are you proposing?” Keith pulled off the rag to look at him. Lance reached down and stroked his member. 

 

“Wha? Uh, wait!” Keith went to grab his hand but kuso that felt good. 

 

“Hm? I didn’t hear you.” Lance teased rubbing it faster. 

 

“No.. you can’t look at it.” 

 

“How about if I do this?” Lance went under the water and licked from base to tip. 

 

Now when Keith and Shiro did anything, it was always Keith giving, which was fine. He really did have no problem with it, it was amazing he got to be with a lord at all. But the script was flipped. This handsome foreigner was pawing all over him and it felt amazing. A twinge of guilt nagged at his heart as he realized this is probably how he solves all his problems. He wrapped his fingers in his short hair to pull him away but found himself unable to. He stood up so Lance wouldn’t drown and chewed on his bottom lip, not letting moans escape his breath. He felt Lance smile and hum as he went about his way, bobbing leisurely. 

 

Though it had felt like it just started, yet somehow lasted for hours, Keith came explosively in his mouth. Lance looked up, traces of the milky fluid on his lips, the rest going down his throat. Keith felt horribly guilty like he was no better than the men that abuse him. He grabbed the rag he used to cool off his forehead and cleaned him up. The shocked look on his face made his guilt grow stronger. 

 

“So, can I look at it?” Lance said after the shock of his tender touch faded. 

 

“Fine.” Keith sat back down in the water and handed him his sword. “Don’t let it get wet.” 

 

“Thank you!!” Lance climbed out and sat next to the pool gazing at it and sheathing it and un-sheathing it over and over. “K I’m done.” 

 

“That’s all you wanted?” Keith was shocked. 

 

“Yeah, what did you think I was going to do? Stab you?” 

 

“You couldn’t even if you wanted to.” Keith laughed. 

 

“Yeah probably not,” Lance laughed as well. Keith was startled when he saw Lance’s head snap to the side. 

 

“What’s?” Keith began.

 

Lance shushed him. He paused as the noises got louder and rushed to put his kimono back on. “Lovely time we had here, but I have to go.” 

 

“When will I see you again?”

 

“Slip Lotor some yen and I’ll see you again real soon.” He slipped on his sandals but ran right into a big brutish man at the door. 

 

“Oh hello, puisín.” The man chuckled. He had curly red hair and broad shoulders. Another foreigner. 

 

Keith growled as he saw the color leave Lance’s cheeks. 

 

“I saw you sneak off of Lotor’s estate. Don’t you know kitties can’t leave the castle?”

 

“I have permission to be here Sinead,” Lance said cautiously. 

 

“Oh you do, my mistake then, why don’t I give you an escort to his estate?” 

 

“That’s ok, I’ll manage.” 

 

Keith knew he wanted nothing more than to spit in this assholes face, but a prostitute is not a person in Japan, they’re an object that no one minds if goes missing. 

 

“I insist.” Sinead pressed his thumb into Lance’s shoulder, definitely giving him another bruise. 

 

Keith had seen enough. 

 

They both stared as he grabbed his sword and put on his kimono. “Thank you, but I’ll see to it that he gets home safely. 

 

“Who are you??” Sinead spat. 

 

“Shirogane-sama’s samurai.” 

 

“Oh, you’re with Shirogane-sama! Forgive me! Please do with him as you wish.” 

 

“Gladly.” Keith grabbed Lance’s shoulder and walked him out slowly his other hand on his blade. 

 

“You don’t have to do this,” Lance whispered. 

 

“Tell me that when you’re not covered in bruises and walking like a cripple.” 

 

Lance frowned, but he was right, he might have been left for dead if Sinead brought any friends. 

 

Keith saw the look on Lance’s face, he was worried. 

 

“It doesn’t matter who he sends, I can take them.” 

 

“You’re sure?” 

 

“Very. Now rest up tomorrow, I’ll see you soon.” 

 

“Yes! Ok!” Lance had light in his eyes as he spoke. 

 

Keith waved him goodbye and kept his eyes sharp as he returned home. He returned unscathed but his cheeks were still flushed. He’ll never forget the look of shock every time he treated him gently. He had to be his, and Keith was willing to do whatever it takes to have him. 

 

*****

 

He had never bought time with a prostitute so he wasn’t sure how much it was going to cost. Shiro had just paid him so he told himself he must have enough. 

 

Keith marched to Lotor’s estate and walked up to the goons at the front. “I would like an hour with the foreigner.” 

 

“We’d all like to, but someone bought him, tough luck.” 

 

“Kuso,” Keith cursed under his breath. He could be anywhere by now, who knows how long it's been. 

 

_I shouldn’t have waited._

 

Keith’s head hung slightly as he made his way back to Shiro’s estate. He looked over to see Pidge playing in the grass. Her dirty blonde hair was partially pulled up in a bun in the back with an emerald clip holding it in place. Her kimono was bright green and covered her feet. Shiro and she didn’t want the world to know she didn’t bind her feet. When they were at formal gatherings she had her teeth painted black, but no one saw her except for Shiro, Keith, and Hunk, so why bother. Her eyebrows were completely plucked however, it looked a bit odd when she wasn’t wearing her make up. 

 

“Why so glum?” She asked. 

 

“Someone bought Lance.” 

 

Her eyes widened for a moment before she replied, “I’m sorry Keith, maybe your paths will cross again.” 

 

“Doubt it.” He sighed deeply. 

 

Pidge smiled a little and mentioned, “Aniki wants to see you again.” 

 

“Oh, I’ll head over.” He walked to their room to see Shiro waiting outside the sliding door. 

 

“Uh, Takashi-sama? Why aren’t you inside our room?”

 

Shiro grinned and opened the door slowly. Keith peered in to see a frightened Lance sitting on the mat. “Kogane-san!” He stood up and was about to run over but froze. He kneeled in front of Keith and bowed. 

 

“Thank you for gracing me with your presence.” 

 

Keith was confused by the sudden formality. He looked back at Shiro. 

 

“He’s yours, I bought him for you. Why don’t you take him to his room, it’s the spare room by the pond, next to Hunk’s.” 

 

“I have a room?” Lance sat up but still in the seitsa position. 

 

“Yes, this is your home now.” Shiro smiled at him fondly. “You belong to Keith, so make sure you do what he says, ok?”

 

“Yes of course!!” Lance bowed again this time facing Shiro. “Thank you, my lord.” 

 

Shiro waved his hand dismissively and smiled at Keith again. “Go on.” 

 

Keith grabbed onto Lance and pulled him up, “Follow me.”

 

Lance hummed a song in a language Keith didn’t understand. Keith was so relieved. He got to be with him, finally, he was his and his alone. They arrived at a tiny room, only enough room for a mat and a small table. 

 

“I know it’s not much.” 

 

“I love it.” Lance’s mouth was agape. “I.. _love_ it. 

 

Keith felt the pain in his chest again, though he didn’t know why, he did nothing wrong. 

 

“I want to show you how much I appreciate this. You and your lord saved me. I need to make it up to you.” 

 

Before Keith knew it Lance was naked and pulling at his kimono. Keith was going to protest, but as a man, how could he?

 

Keith pulled off his robe and pulled him into a kiss. “You have to be quiet, the walls are thin.” 

 

“What did they think you were going to do with your prostitute?”

 

That was true. 

 

Lance kneeled and pumped Keith’s member slowly. “Do you have any oil?” 

 

This room used to be a storage closet, there should be some somewhere. He rummaged through the closet and found some olive oil, that would work. 

 

He handed it to Lance and he poured it on his hand. He ran it up and down Keith’s dick sensually and chased it with his tongue. 

 

_Kuso, he’s really good at this._

 

He bobbed at his own pace, listening carefully to gauge the reaction. Keith was determined to make no noise, Hunk’s room was one room over and he wasn’t sure if he was in there or not. But he definitely didn’t want Hunk to hear. 

 

His silence was becoming harder and harder to maintain. 

 

“chikushō,” Keith cursed biting his lip. 

 

“Koganeee.” Lance cooed. “Are you sure you don’t want to make any noise?”

 

“Positive.” Keith wrapped his fingers in Lance’s short brown hair and pulled him back to his dick. Lance grinned. 

 

“That’s a shame.” Lance stuffed his whole shaft down his throat and didn’t gag. Keith was almost jealous he gave such good head, Keith always gagged. He found himself spilling down Lance’s throat moments later. 

 

Lance licked his lips and turned around confusing Keith. He leaned over and rubbed his ass on Keith, bringing him back to attention. 

 

Keith grabbed the oil and poured it on his fingers. He wiggled his fingers around fishing for the prostate. By the measure of Lance’s moans, it looked like he found it. He continued to finger him until he heard a plea. 

 

“Enough with your fingers please!” 

 

Keith had never actually fucked, only been fucked, but he could figure it out. He lined himself up and thrust in deep. Lance gasped at the contact. Keith pushed his face into the mat on the floor, then remembered that probably exactly what Lotor did when he got that bruise. He pulled out leading to a sad noise from Lance. He flipped him on his back and thrust back in. Lance moaned and wrapped his legs around his back. He ran his hands up and down his chest. Keith held himself up with his forearms and on his knees. 

 

“Kuso!” Lance cried out holding on tight while Keith pounded him into the mat. “You’re so good.” He panted. 

 

Keith felt his ego boost as he bit on his neck. Lance pulled his head to the side revealing more to bite on. 

 

Keith got the message and sucked bruises into his neck. He felt himself getting close. He pumped Lance’s dick in an attempt to get him to come first. He swears on his life Lance can come whenever he wants, because the second he saw that pleading look in Keith’s eye, he came all over his knuckles. Keith pulled out and came on the floor, the white puddle of liquid staining the bamboo mat. 

 

Lance breathed heavily, as did Keith. “I was good?” Keith asked. 

 

“Really good.” Lance smiled at him. 

 

Keith pulled out a rag he found in the closet and cleaned up. “Why don’t you get some rest.” 

 

“Ok Kogane-san.” 

 

Keith tucked him in and waited until he fell asleep to leave, which wasn’t long. As he crept out he heard snickers from some of the servants. 

 

“Couldn’t even wait until he got settled in eh?” One of them laughed. 

 

“Can't blame you, have you seen the guy?” The second one chuckled.

 

“Didn’t know you swung that way!” The third one hollered.

 

“We’d all swing that way if we got to have him!” The first one resumed laughing. 

 

Keith unsheathed his sword slightly which startled the men, shutting them up instantly. “He is **mine.** I better not see your hands on him.” 

 

“Ok Ok calm down, we were just kidding.” One of the men said timidly. “Hands off, got it.” 

 

“Spread the word,” Keith demanded. 

 

“Right..” 

 

Keith left with a swish of his kimono. 

 

_Mine_

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Keith had owned Lance for a few weeks now, and he was wondering if Shiro was at least a little jealous. He hadn’t spent the whole night in Lance’s room yet, but he wanted to. He felt so safe and secure cuddled up to Shiro, but felt so strong when he lay with Lance. Whenever he left Lance at night, Lance always saw him off with a smile, which confused Keith. It physically hurt a little when he left Lance after a night of lovemaking, but it would hurt just as much to not sleep in the same bed as Shiro. 

 

Was there a solution to this problem?

 

Keith stood looking outward at the pond, thinking over his predicament. That’s when he saw out of the corner of his eye, Lance, and Shiro, talking. Shiro had a pleasant smile dressing his face and Lance was grinning back. 

 

_What are they talking about?_

 

Shiro noticed his staring and waved him over. “Takashi-sama, Lance, what are you doing?” 

 

“Oh nothing important, I need you to come with me to the meeting today, Matt’s training isn’t complete.” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

“Lance, will you assist Hunk with his duties?”

 

“Yes my lord.” Lance bowed and retreated to find Hunk. 

 

Keith eyed them both suspiciously. 

 

****

 

The meeting went on without a hitch. Shiro bought some more servants from a lord in another district, for he was building another estate. Keith was basically just there as a bodyguard. Matt, the prince, was training to be a samurai as well. Pidge was jealous he got to do fun things and she didn’t. 

 

“My Takara,” Shiro started 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Something is on your mind?”

 

“Well yes, I hate leaving Lance in the room by himself, especially with the new servants, I’m afraid they’ll attack him at night.” 

 

“He could sleep in the same room as Hunk?”

 

That was a solution, but not the one he was looking for. 

 

“You wish to sleep with him?”

 

“But I don’t wish to be away from you…” 

 

“What if Lance sleeps in our room with us?”

 

“But he’s..” 

 

“A lord, a prostitute, and a samurai, sounds like the beginning of a joke doesn’t it.”

 

‘Takashi-sama..” 

 

“I spoke with Lance about this.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“He expressed concern for you, said you looked disheartened, but he didn’t know why.” 

 

Keith smiled at the sentiment. 

 

“I’m growing quite fond of him as well, I wouldn’t mind if the three of us spent our nights together.” 

 

Keith had never felt so happy. “Thank you!!” 

 

“Also,” Shiro leaned in to whisper the next part. “I think us three could have fun together.” 

 

Keith chewed on his lower lip. He hadn’t considered that. Why hadn’t he considered that? This day was getting better and better. 

 

Keith looked over to see Allura walking with Shay, her blonde hair contrasting nicely with Shay’s black hair. Allura’s tanned limbs looked just as good coupled with Shay’s pale skin. They’d be a good couple.

 

It was common knowledge in the estate that Shiro and Allura didn’t spend very much time together. They would go to banquets together but it was obvious they were nothing more than friends. She couldn’t care less how he spends his nights, she doesn’t even sleep in the same wing as he does.

 

Keith smiled as she walked by. “Kogane-kun, nice to see you have you met Shay-san?” Allura’s voice was soft like silk.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Keith gave a nod, Shay bowed gracefully.” She and Allura resumed their walk around the estate. Keith was eager to find Lance and give him the good news. 

 

He wandered around listening for his beautiful voice, when he saw him talking with some servants. They were the new ones, and they were getting awfully close. One of them reached around his side when Keith grabbed his hand. 

 

“Kogane!” Lance gasped. 

 

“What’s going on here.” He growled. 

 

“We were just going to give him some spare change, nothing bad!” The servant pulled out a handful of copper coins. 

 

“In exchange for?” Keith’s voice was low. 

 

“I was going to suck their dicks.” Lance looked down, unable to make eye contact. “Please don’t be mad.” 

 

Keith grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his room, Lance fell ungracefully onto the floor. 

 

“You don’t have to do that anymore!! You’re mine! Not theirs.” Keith ruffled his hands through his hair. “Why??”

 

“I wanted to buy something..” Lance avoided eye contact. 

 

“Then I’ll give you money, don’t go selling yourself to men like that.” 

 

“But I wanted to get something for _you_.” Tears slipped down Lance’s face, dropping onto the floor. 

 

Keith felt the pain again. He reached to wipe away his tears, but Lance flinched. The pain grew even more. 

 

“I’m not going to hit you.” 

 

“You should… I deserve it.” Lance bowed in front of him, tears puddling on the mat. 

 

“I will never hit you.” Keith kneeled and reached for his hands. He planted a kiss on his fingertips. 

 

Lance didn’t speak a word but started to pull off his robe. 

 

“Lance…” 

 

He pulled at Keith’s sniveling the whole time. 

 

“Lance stop.” 

 

“Why?? This is all I’m good for, let me at least make you happy!” 

 

Keith gave him a soft kiss and pulled his robe back on him. “We can later, but I don’t want to sleep with you when you’re this upset.” 

 

“Please!” 

 

Keith finished pulling on his robe and tied the band around his waist. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to the mat. He spooned him and snuggled into his back while Lance cried. 

 

“You know what would make me happy?” Keith asked. 

 

“What?” Lance sniveled.

 

“If you told me more about yourself.” 

 

“Well there's not much to tell, I lived with my mom, she worked with medicine, and when she died I lived with my father. He got in some deep shit with the yakuza, owed them a lot of money or something, Lotor said he would take whatever he had, all he had was me. The rest is history.” 

 

“No, I want to know what you like to do, what you dream of.” 

 

“Dreams? I don’t know, I don’t really dream. But I like the stars. When I was little, I and Mom would pretend we could go up there, just dance on the moon. Sounds dumb I know.” Lance looked over to see Keith smiling fondly. 

 

“Not dumb at all.” 

 

“Can we have sex now?”

 

“No, you have to save yourself for tonight.”

 

“What’s tonight?” 

 

“You’re coming to sleep with me and Takashi-sama.” 

 

“Really?!” Lance sat up and smiled greater than Keith had ever seen. “I’m allowed with you guys?” 

 

“Yup,” Keith kissed his forehead. 

 

Lance nuzzled back into his chest and sighed. 

 

_Is this what it’s like to be happy?_

 

**********

 

Lance chewed on the inside of his cheek. Its been a while since he had sex with more that one person, but the last time wasn’t 100% consensual. He oiled his ass up while he waited for Keith to come get him. He sat in the Seitza position patiently. The door eventually slid open and Lance was greeted with an obviously excited Keith. “Follow me.” 

 

Keith held his hand as they walked through the estate, servants whispered but neither of them cared. They arrived at the door. Keith looked back at Lance and they both giggled quietly before entering. The room was dimly lit with a few candles and Shiro sat up on the mat, reading. 

 

He heard them enter and smiled warmly. “My boys.” He patted next to him. Keith sat very informally but Lance bowed. 

 

“No need,” Shiro said dismissing him. “You’re as much mine as Keith’s and I don’t think either of us wants you to bow.” 

 

“Oh, ok!.” Lance got more relaxed. He was honestly ready to get the show on the road, but Shiro and Keith looked like they wanted to wait. 

 

Shiro resumed reading his book, Keith nuzzled up next to him and gestured for Lance to join. Lance squished himself right between both of them and sighed happily. There was peaceful silence until Lance wanted to up the ante. He placed a hand on both of their upper thighs. They both jumped at the contact. 

 

Lance grinned wickedly. He turned to face them both and pulled off his robe seductively, enticing the reaction from the both of them he wanted. He might be the bottom of the rung, but he had all the power here. He pulled at their kimonos until they were both disrobings. Lance grinned and grabbed both of their dicks. Shiro’s was definitely bigger, to be expected. Lance pumped Keith’s member and licked on Shiro’s from base to tip. It only grew harder. Lance winked at Keith’s whispering, “don’t worry, you’re next.” 

 

He downed Shiro’s in one go, leading to a firm grasp of his hair and a soft inhale. He swirled his tongue expertly like this was his thousandth blowjob. But realistically it could have been. He played with Keith’s but just enough to keep him hard. He bobbed up and down eliciting pleasure groans from Shiro. Keith looked at his face, this was definitely the best blowjob he had ever had, Keith just couldn’t compete. Lance pulled back to gauge the reaction. “Doing good?” He asked already knowing the answer. 

 

“Doing great!” Shiro said too enthusiastically. 

 

Lance chuckled and went back down on him, licking his balls as he got to the base. Keith couldn’t help but stare, he looked so good like that. He could barely wait his turn. Shiro spurt into his mouth and onto his chest. He panted and Lance looked down at himself touching the come and bringing it to his lips. “I’ve made a mess you guys.” 

 

Keith laughed and brought him into a kiss, deep and through. He licked up the mess on his chest before gesturing to his aching boner.

 

Lance gave Keith his full attention, he started just by licking it, teasing Keith all the while. He swallowed him whole grinning despite the dick in his mouth. As he pulled off to see Keith’s reaction he was shocked to feel rough hands caressing his body. Shiro found himself at his back he probed his entrance with his fingers. 

 

“Sama..” Lance gasped. 

 

“Don’t stop sucking Kogane, he want’s your attention too.” 

 

Lance nodded and resumed bobbing, his moans vibrating throughout his throat. Keith gripped Lance’s short hair in between his fingers and trust into his welcoming mouth. Lance could tell he was getting close, he quickened the pace. Shiro fingered him with oiled fingers while Keith thrust into his mouth over and over. 

 

Lance was at their mercy, and he loved it. 

 

Keith came down his throat and Lance gulped it down easily. 

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Keith said wiping off his mouth with a towel. 

 

“You’re just saying that cause I swallowed your load.” 

 

Keith and Shiro blushed at how forward he was. 

 

“I want to try something.” Lance grinned wickedly. 

Shiro looked at Keith; they both shrugged. 

 

“You lay here.” Lance pushed Keith onto his back. Keith had gone soft but as he saw Lance crawl over him, he rose to attention. 

 

“And I’m here and then Shiro’s on top.” Without a second thought he pushed Keith’s dick inside himself with a sigh. 

 

“Are you sure you can fit us both?” Shiro asked. 

 

“Yes, positive.” He lay on top of Keith and kissed his nose. “I’m ready when you are Sama.” 

 

Shiro shook his head and thrust into Lance in one quick movement. The pressure was intense, to say the least. Both he and Keith almost came on the spot. 

 

Lance cried out bracing his arms above Keith. They alternated thrusts slowly trying to get him accustomed to it. Lance screamed definitely waking up anyone who was asleep in the wing. He fell with a thump on Keith’s chest and let himself be rhythmically pounded. Shiro and Keith were finding it hard to keep quiet and let out grunts and hard breaths. Lance moaned loudly and pushed into the pressure. Keith kissed him hoping that would shut him up. Shiro pounded his ass relentlessly and held him still with his hand. Lance came explosively on Keith’s stomach before collapsing on his chest panting heavily. 

 

They both started to pull out but Lance shouted, “No! I can keep going. Don’t stop until you’re satisfied. 

 

Shiro peered over to look at Keith. They both grinned. “I wouldn’t say I’m satisfied, would you Kogane?” 

 

Keith pushed his thumb over the tip of Lance’s spent cock. “No, no I wouldn’t” 

 

They resumed their rhythm but harder. It was going to be days before Lance could walk straight again. But not a single one of them cared, especially not Lance. 

 

They stopped alternating thrusts and both thrust at the same time smacking bruises into Lance’s hips. 

 

“Kuso, kuso, palo, FUCK.” 

 

Who knows how they held up this long. Keith was seconds away Shiro was gritting his teeth. Keith bit Lance’s neck where a hickey from earlier remained. Lance came again on Keith’s stomach. Both Shiro and Keith spurted inside, the sweet heat of pleasure melting away at their minds. 

 

“Lance, you’re a mess.” Keith pushed Lance off of himself slowly, rolling him so he could lay next to them both like earlier. 

 

“I knew this was a good idea.” Lance said out of breath. He made an upset face as he felt below. 

 

“Sorry I know you don’t like it when I come inside.” Keith kissed his sweaty forehead. 

 

“How did you know that?” 

 

“It’s obvious.” Keith got up and offered him his hand. Lance struggled to stand on his own, so Shiro lifted him up from behind. 

 

“Thanks, sama.” Lance used both their arms as leverage as they walked him to the bathroom. Lance gasped as he saw a hot spring in the backyard. “You have a hot spring?!” 

 

“Oh did you not know?” Shiro asked. 

 

He pushed back them both in an effort to make a B-line for the hot springs but fell flat on his face. 

 

“Are you ok?” Shiro rushed to his side. “Are you in pain?” 

 

“A bit, but nothing I haven’t had before.” 

 

Keith and Shiro shared a guilt-ridden gaze before returning to Lance. 

 

Lance wanted to say something to ease their spirits but wasn’t sure what was wrong. 

 

“Let’s help you.” Shiro scooped some of the hot water in a basin and wrung a piece of cloth in it. He began wiping off all the come and sweat off of him and easing his bruises that remained from his time with Lotor. Even though it had been a few weeks, some lingering marks remained. 

 

“When did you get these?” Keith gestured to the jewelry. 

 

“Lotor’s idea, makes me more ‘feminine.’ Says it’ll make more guys want to screw me.” 

 

“Can we take them out?” Keith said visibly upset. “You’re not his anymore.” 

 

“I don’t know how, plus I think it would hurt, why bother.” 

 

Shiro cleaned up around his asshole and thighs eliciting a reaction from Lance. 

 

“What? How!” Keith gasped. 

 

“What do you want me to say? I’m a thigh guy.” 

 

They all laughed and Keith dumped some water on his head.

 

“Why don’t we all soak for a little.” 

 

That seemed to be in agreement. Lance needed some assistance but soon they were all snuggled together in the corner of the tub. 

 

They looked at the stars and listened to the cicadas. Suddenly they heard sniveling. 

 

“Lance?” Keith looked over to see his fears were right, he was crying. “Why are you crying?” 

 

“I’m just waiting for the day this is going to end… I don’t…”

 

“Don’t what?” Shiro turned to face him. 

 

“I don’t deserve to be happy!” Lance sobbed. 

 

Keith and Shiro moved to either side of him and held him. 

 

“You do deserve happiness, whether you believe it or not we do.” Keith gave him a quick kiss. 

 

“You’re ours now and we won’t let him get you.” 

 

“Promise?” Lance sniffed. 

 

“Promise.” Shiro nuzzled into his pulse leaving soft kisses. 

 

“That tickles!” Lance giggled. 

 

Keith did the same on the other part of his neck. That resulted to raspberries and water-splashing fight. They all started getting woozy so they got out of the tub, toweled off, and lay in bed together, falling asleep easily and peacefully. 

 

 

 

******

 

“UGH, this is too difficult!” Lance scrubbed at the floor angrily. 

 

“You’re the one who said you wanted to make some money.” Hunk said scrubbing the floor as well. 

 

It was time for a thorough cleaning of the estate, as they did at the beginning of every month. This meant all hands on deck; every servant was on their knees scrubbing, or trimming bushes, or dusting all the cabinets. They even replaced all of the walls of the sliding doors. This time, they brought in ones with cherry blossoms painted on them per Katie-hime’s request. 

 

Lance was in the fray this time around. He had been hinting that he wanted a way to make money, but they refused to let him prostitute himself anymore. So here he was, cleaning. 

 

“I wanted to make money a different way… if you know what I mean.”

 

Hunk paused thinking about it before he made the realization and blushed returning to his duties saying nothing. 

 

Lance smiled wickedly before saying, “you know, maybe get some balls wet.”

 

“EW.” Hunk threw his hands up, totally grossed out. 

 

Lance loved this new game he invented and continued. “You should see them in action, whew! I thought they were tame but OH BOY. Did you know they can both fit at the same time! Like I’m not even surprised considering, but DAMN, they can go all night!”

 

“I KNOW, we all hear you _please_ stop talking about it now.” Hunk pleaded. 

 

“Lance.” Shiro’s voice rang clear through the summer air. “Come here.” His face was stern. 

 

Lance tried to hide his fear as he shuffled up to his lover. 

 

“Remember what I said about privacy?”

 

“But Hunk just wanted..”

 

“Hunk wanted nothing more than for you to stop talking, don’t torture the poor guy.”

 

Lance pouted but nodded in reply. 

 

“Good,” Shiro kissed his forehead before handing him a bag. 

 

Lance looked at him confused. 

 

“Your wages, you worked hard.” He smiled before walking away and saying, “if you want to get to the market it closes by nightfall, which means you have a few hours left.

 

“Thank you, Sama!” Lance cheered running out the door. “Hunk lets go!” 

 

When he was still a prostitute and was paraded in the marketplace he saw this store selling bright red stones, made him think of his samurai, it would be the perfect present.

 

Lance had already bought the stone before Hunk was within eyeshot. 

 

“Geez, he’s so fast.” Hunk was out of breath, suddenly he spotted Lotor making his way over with a pack of men. 

 

“Lance watch out!” Hunk shouted running faster. 

 

Lance looked at him confused when he spotted Lotor in the crowd. It was beyond time to leave. He pocketed the stone and broke into a sprint before running face first with a broad chest. He looked up to see Sinead with a wide grin. 

 

“Lost puisin?” 

 

“I don’t belong to Lotor anymore, I can go where I please.” Lance spat. He attempted to make a break for it before his arm was seized by Sinead. 

 

“You never stop being a whore, you never stop belonging to Lotor!” 

 

“Let go!” Lance scratched Sinead’s arm before punching him in the stomach and running. He was close lined by two of Lotor’s men. A crowd started to form, as Hunk pushed his way through he saw Lance being dragged away and a shiny red stone left in the center of the crowd. He immediately knew who it was for.

 

“chikushō” Hunk spat. 

 

***

“Come on Neko, you never used to put up a fight.” Lotor teased. 

 

“Doesn’t mean I wanted it.” Lance spat. His wrists had been tied behind him and he was completely naked. Ten of Lotor’s men stood around them chuckling at the fear in his eyes. 

 

“Oh such bite, where did you learn that from?” Lotors long hair flowed about gracefully as he eyed him like meat. 

 

“From people who love me.” Lance’s voice cracked unintentionally. 

 

“Love, please, you don’t know what love is Neko. Now let us have some fun or I’ll give you something you’ll never forget” 

 

“NO, I’ll never let myself be had by the likes of you.” 

 

Lotor chomped on his shoulder, drawing blood. “I’m giving you three chances, aren’t I generous?”

 

The men chuckled eager to see what happened next. 

 

“NO.” Lance shook but stood strong. 

 

“Three.” Lotor bit his shoulder again. 

 

“Never.” 

 

“Two?” He traced his finger around his left breast. 

 

“No…” Lance wondered what they were going to do if not rape him. 

 

“Bring it in, last chance Neko.” 

 

Lance’s eyes widened as he saw a branding iron, bright red, inch closer and closer to his skin. 

 

_You don’t have to do that anymore!! You’re mine! Not Theirs_

 

_You’re as much mine as Keith’s and I don’t think either of us wants you to bow._

 

_You do deserve happiness, whether you believe it or not we do_

 

_Is this what it’s like to be happy?_

 

Lance took a deep breath in and out and said with resolution. “I won’t let you have me.” 

 

Lotor shrugged, “So be it, mark him.” 

 

The fiery metal bubbled his skin. He screamed at kicked, unwanted tears bubbling down his face. As it pulled away his slumped in the hands of his captors, all of them laughing as he fell. 

 

A servant whispered in Lotor’s ear and he threw Lance’s robe at him, spat, and said: “Your _savior_ is here.” 

 

They unbound Lance’s wrist and he pulled on his robe and rushed outside. 

 

Keith stood furiously, several men wounded in his wake. His eyes lit up when they saw Lance and scowled as he spat, “I knew he was here! I bought him, he’s mine! I could have you in jail for stealing my property!” 

 

“Technically I sold him to your lord if you want him back you’ll have to fight me for him.” 

 

“Very well,” Keith readied his blade. “As I did to your men, I will bring you down.” 

 

“Stop!” Lance rushed out to stop them but was stopped by Lotor’s men. “You can’t interfere with samurai Baka, especially your lowly self.” 

 

Lance had forgotten his place in this world with all the love and compassion he had been receiving. He wanted to look away but could not. 

 

Keith made a quick swipe, nicking Lotor’s right leg. Lotors sliced Keith cheek as Keith bobbed back and forth avoiding the opposing sword.Their blades clashed as they leaped about the field. Keith grabbed some dust and threw it into Lotor’s eyes blinding his suddenly. Lotor fell to the ground with Keith’s blade pressed against his neck. “I win.” 

 

“Not quite.” A man stabbed Keith from behind and he tumbled to the ground. 

 

“Hey! That’s cheating! That’s not fair!” Lance cried out. 

 

“No such thing as a fair fight.” Lotor laughed. “Should have killed me when you had the chance.” He kicked Keith’s sword out of his reach. 

 

“Give him back.” Keith spat attempting to sit up.

 

Lotor pulled his blade back, readying the final blow.

 

“NO!!” Lance’s voice echoed through the crowd. 

 

The blade eased off Keith’s neck. Lotor stared at Lance perplexed. 

 

“Do whatever you want to me, just please, don’t hurt him.” 

 

“Very well, I hope you realize you’ll never see the light of day.”

 

Lance swallowed the knot in his throat. “Yes.” He made his way to Lotor’s side. Hunk ran to Keith putting pressure on his wound. 

 

Lance walked with his head low, that was until he saw the sword Keith lost. It was right within reach. 

 

Before he had time to think the sword was impaled in Lotor’s side. 

 

“You WELP! I’ll end you! You’ll wish you were dead!”

 

“If I was by your side, I would be.” Lance spat. He held the sword to his chest, moments away from plunging through the flesh when the crowd heard, 

 

“That is enough.” 

 

Lance looked over to see Shiro standing tall, his robe draped over his shoulders. 

 

“Shirogane-sama this worthless being stabbed a lord!” One of Lotor’s men said aghast. 

 

“Yes but that was after he stole my samurai’s property. Were they not in the midst of a duel? A duel that was unfair, to begin with. Having him fight numerous men before him, and attacking him during the duel? That breaks the samurai’s code. So it seems things are back to an even playing field. Both men are injured and the property is reclaimed, it’s getting late, let’s all go home.”

 

With those words, the crowd lessened to until only Hunk, Lance, Keith, and Shiro remained. “Lance.”

 

“Yes, Sama?”

 

“Give Kogane back his sword, and fetch a doctor would you?”

 

“Yes!” 

 

“And I better not see you holding a blade to your skin, ever again.”

 

“Yes..”

 

Lance looked over at Keith, who was leaning against Hunk for support, tears began streaming down his eyes. 

 

“Don’t cry, Lance,” Keith muttered with a smile. 

 

But Lance cried and cried and cried, laying in the sweet embrace of his lovers' arms. 

 

*** 

 

“There all done.” The doctor washed his bloodied hands in a basin, setting the needle and remaining thread back in his bag. “Now I assume you’d like me to see your friend here?”

 

Shiro looked over at Lance, who still looked down ashamed. “You’re hurt?”

 

“It’s not bad…” Lance pulled his Kimono in tighter. 

 

Keith glanced at Shiro, who nodded and pulled Lance’s kimono aside. 

 

He saw the mark, the mark Lance had very much been trying to hide. Lotor’s clan branded onto the left quadrant of his upper chest. 

 

“Oh god.” He ever so gently brushed his fingers on it. Lance winced at the contact. 

 

“Doctor, can we get this removed?” Shiro asked, pain in his eyes. 

 

“Not unless you want to take off his skin, I’ll treat it, for now, take off your robe if you will.” 

 

Lance took a deep breath and lowered his kimono. He was returned to his state of being covered in bruises. There were hand marks on his arms a legs, and bite marks on his shoulder. 

 

“Doctor, you can leave the medicine with me, I’ll apply it myself.” 

 

The doctor handed him the ointment and bandages before giving a nod and leaving. 

 

Keith attempted to sit up but Shiro held out his hand gesturing him to stay laying down. 

 

“Lance..” Shiro couldn’t find what words he wanted to say. 

 

“They uh... did this,” Lance pointed to his brand, “because I refused to sleep with them… so. I’m not a prostitute anymore like you said.” Tears slipped down his nose as he pulled his kimono back on. 

 

Shiro pulled him into a tight hug, avoiding contact with his left side. “I, am so sorry.” He choked out. “I said I was going to protect you, I.. failed.” They both fell to their knees and sobbed. Keith crawled over grabbed Lance’s hand thumbing his gently. 

 

“Never again,” Keith said through gritted teeth. “I’ll never let anyone touch you ever again, only us.” 

 

“No complaints here.” Lance chuckled through the tears. 

 

“Let’s bandage you up,” Shiro said pulling his kimono off. 

 

****

Keith was healing up nicely, and it seemed like peace had been reached in the estate. Shay and Allura were officially a couple, to Hunk’s distress, and Shiro announced to all of Pidge’s suiters that he would not be marrying her off this young, despite tradition. 

 

With Keith walking around again, Lance was wondering when they were going to get hot and heavy again. 

 

They all sat nestled together on their bed when Shiro cleared his throat. 

 

“Yes, Sama?” Lance asked putting down his book. 

 

“Oh is it time?” Keith asked Shiro. 

 

“Time for what?” Lance asked. 

 

“Punishment,” Shiro said sternly. 

 

“Punishment?” Lance asked confused.

 

“Yes punishment, you were about to do something horrid.” Shiro scowled. 

 

Lance wondered what he was talking about but remember his almost suicide attempt. “But I couldn’t bear the thought of being without you both.”

 

“We would have found a way to get you back.” Keith stroked his cheek. “I would never let you live with that monster.”

 

Lance smiled at the sentiment but was curious as to what the punishment was. 

 

“So, punishment?” He asked again. 

 

“I think Kogane deserves some love, after the wound he received for you.”

 

“Oh..oh!” Lance understood. He pulled off his kimono and crawled over Keith. 

 

“And your punishment is, you’re not allowed to come until we’ve done it twice.”

 

“Twice?? Both of you??” Lance was aghast. “But I always come first!” 

 

“Not tonight you’re not.” Shiro pulled out a tiny piece of cloth. He lied a tight knot right at the base of his penis. 

 

“Does that hurt?” He asked. 

 

“No, but it will if I want to.. you know.” 

 

Shiro nibbled on his ear before saying. “Then you’ll have to make us come very quickly.” 

 

“Well ok sure, at least get me in the mood first.” 

 

They all laughed and started lavishing Lance with kisses. He still had a bandage on the brand but his bruises had faded, just in time to make more. 

 

Lance wasted no time in getting Keith in his mouth. He swallowed it like he was starving and pumped it furiously. Keith came in no time at all. Lance swallowed, like always, and rubbed his ass on Keith’s dick hoping to get come number 2 in before he got too turned on. Keith added some oil but ended up not really needed it as he still had some residual fluid on him. 

 

Lance stroked Shiro was Keith pounded him from behind. He tried to keep his moaning down, as there were numerous complaints by the servants, but how could he not? Keith dug bruises into his hips living off the garbled moaning Lance was producing while blowing Shiro. 

 

Keith pulled out as he remembered how much Lance hates having to clean himself out, and came all over his back. Shiro spurted down Lance’s throat moments later. 

 

“One to go,” Lance grinned leaving a completely spent Keith laying on the bed. Lance lay Shiro on the bed and crawled over him, kissing and sucking on the skin beneath his touch. He straddled him and curved his back obscenely squeezing in his full length easily. He sighed relieved and gyrated his hips, his dark freckled skin even darker upon Shiro’s pale flesh. 

 

“Ah, palo palo palo, kuso, FUCK.” Lance moaned arching his back. “Take it off, take it off!” He begged. 

 

Shiro was tempted to play the tough guy but found himself pulling it free drenching his fingers as he filled him completely. 

 

“Damn, sorry, let’s get you cleaned up.” Shiro pulled out slowly eliciting a whine from Lance at the loss of contact. 

 

“Takashi-sama, he doesn’t like it when you come inside.” Keith chuckled. “I’ll just have to clean him up.” He sat up, wincing in pain slightly, and made his way over to the spent latino. “Spread your legs, Lance.” 

 

_ I thought we were finished?  _

 

Lance was confused but spread his legs nevertheless. 

 

Keith dove in tongue first leading to a gasp from Lance. “Wait are you?” He said startled. 

 

Keith lapped up the come, wrinkling his nose slightly at the taste. He hadn’t tasted any since Lance joined the team a few months ago. Lance gripped the sheets as Keith stroked him while he ate him out. 

 

This must have been a hidden kink none of them had thought of because Lance was no longer making words, Keith was as hard as a rock, and Shiro was jerking himself off, biting his lower lip. 

 

“Sama… in… my mouth.” Despite his ecstasy, Lance noticed Shiro getting a lack of attention. 

 

Shiro positioned himself over Lance and gritted his teeth as he felt the sweet contact of a tongue on the skin. He would never get over how good Lance was with his mouth. He traced his finger over the sweat beading on Lance’s body. 

 

Like always, Lance was so fucking loud. They knew everyone could hear them, but they didn’t care. Let them know, let them know they were in love. 

 

Lance came with a sigh on his stomach and swallowed Shiro’s load for the second time that day. “T…thanks Kogane-san, that felt… _great.”_

 

They all chuckled and helped Lance to the bathhouse to clean up for real this time. Then, after rewrapping bandages climbed into bed. Shiro had fallen asleep moments after laying down, but Keith noticed Lance’s stare at the moon and hand on his wound. 

 

“Lance.” He whispered, “what are you thinking about?”

 

“This mark will never go away, he’ll always be with me.” 

 

Keith snuggled closer to him and held his hand. “You could get a tattoo over it?”

 

Lance looked at him with quizzical eyes. “Only yakuza get those, they won't let me into a bathhouse with one on.” 

 

“Well it’ll cover it up, you could get Shiro’s crest instead of Lotor’s” 

 

Lance smiled weakly. “Yeah, maybe I could.” 

 

“Good night Lance.” 

 

“Goodnight Keith.. oh! Sorry, Kogane-san!” 

“No, Keith is fine, call me Keith.” 

 

“Goodnight Keith.” 

 

“Goodnight.” 

 

They both snuggled closer to Shiro’s chest. Lance in the left armpit and Keith in the right. Shiro subconsciously pulled them tighter and snored quietly. 

 

The two giggled but found themselves falling asleep soon after. 


End file.
